


Burn It Down

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Challenge fic, Gen, One-Shot, nondescript thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane needs comfort. Lisbon is there to help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn It Down

**Title:** _Burn It Down_

**Rating:** _K_

**Characters:** _Patrick J. /Teresa L._

**Summary:** _Jane needs comfort. Lisbon is there to help._

**Spoilers:** _none specific_

**A/N:** _Written for Paint It Red Monthly Challenge September 2012_

**Prompt:** _~Burn It Down~ by Linkin Park_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The colors conflicted_ **

**_As the flames, climbed into the clouds_ **

**_I wanted to fix this_ **

**_But couldn't stop from tearing it down_ **

**_And you were there at the turn_ **

**_Caught in the burning glow_ **

**_And I was there at the turn_ **

**_Waiting to let you know_ **

**_We're building it up_ **

**_To break it back down_ **

**_We're building it up_ **

**_To burn it down_ **

_**We can't wait** _

_**To burn it to the ground** _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat still, staring at the wall with tormenting reminder, painted with the blood of his loved ones. His mind gone into dark abyss of destruction. But it wasn't all. It shouldn't.

It's getting dark outside but he doesn't move an inch, not even single twitch. He sits there like a frozen sculpture of neverending sadness.

Guilt still eats away at his soul. He still can't forgive himself. But would it change anything if he did?

Maybe.

One day this all will be over. And what then?

Where he'll be by then?

These questions occasionally finds their way in his mind. But he tries to shoo it all away.

Suddenly a gentle touch on his shoulder melts the part of dark away. His heart feels just a tiny bit lighter. Maybe there is light after all.

"Come with me. Let's get home." her soft voice travells through the darkened fog of his thoughts.

Just something so simple makes his legs move underneath the weight of his body. And he gets up, letting her steer him away. Away to hope. And light.

**The End**


End file.
